Speech recognition is an important technology that is used in computing devices. A speech recognition service for an electronic device generally receives vocal utterances that include spoken words from a user, and transcribes the spoken words into text. Vocal utterances may include an action keyword, i.e., a predetermined reserved word that causes a system or device to perform a corresponding action or actions.